Love You
by KittyKat2288
Summary: "We're all just stories in the end, just make it a good one." - 11th Doctor. This is the story of the end of the Doctor and Clara. What leads up to the end of their amazing love story. One-shot. The title makes way more sense once you read the story. Completed, for now.


**A/N: Hey, guys. I wrote this one-shot back in February and never got around to publishing it because I thought it was bad and short, but I fixed it a bit and so now I'm going to publish it. **

**If you've read my other one-shot, "Clarity", then this is similar but much sadder and a lot more detailed. If you read my story, "Don't Fall In Love", then I am sorry for the lack of updating and I am writing the next chapter, that story is almost done.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters used in this story, if I did, then the Doctor and Clara would've gotten married and had a child by now.**

**I hope you enjoy this! And I'm sorry if this is too sad, I believe I am turning into a mini-Moffat.**

* * *

"Clara," the Doctor calls from one of the many corridors in the TARDIS that lead to the console room.

Clara is sitting on the stairs that lead to below the TARDIS console, twisting a diamond ring between her fingers.

"I'm over here," she calls, turning her head to see him standing there.

"What do you have there?" He asks, sitting down next to her.

She stands up and turns, walking the rest of the way up the stairs, wiping any tears that have shed, and putting her hands on the console, staring at the ring still held between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Danny proposed," she says, looking down at the console so she doesn't see the look of sadness on the Doctor's face.

"Oh," he says, his voice cracking slightly.

"I said yes," she adds, a tear falling and landing on the console. "This will be our last adventure."

The Doctor can't hide his hearts breaking any longer. Ever since they've started dating six months ago he's tried to hide his jealousy and his true feelings for Clara, failing miserably every time.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" He asks.

Clara shakes her head. "No, when you know... you know." She says.

"Where is Danny, he normally comes with us." The Doctor says, expecting a response like 'He's on his way'.

"He's out of town," she responds.

There is a moment of awkward silence before the Doctor speaks again. "So... We better go somewhere awesome then." He says, clasping his hands together and walking around the console.

Clara looks at him slightly confused as to why he's okay with this, but she shakes it off along with her tears and slips the ring in her pocket, hoping to forget about seeing the Doctor's big sad eyes show so much heartbreak. "Yeah," she responds.

"How about... America?" The Doctor suggests, opening his arms wide then pulling a lever. "Ever wanted to visit the White House?"

A moment later, the TARDIS has landed in some small area in the White House. It seems to be a basement. They open the TARDIS doors and see a long corridor. They look at each other and have that same adventurous look in their eyes and go running down the corridor. When they bump into security, the Doctor takes out his psychic paper and they're let go. They go in an elevator to the first floor.

"I can't believe we're in the White House." Clara says quietly, only loud enough for the Doctor to hear, as she loops an arm through his.

"Let's go meet the President." He says.

"Don't you need like... an appointment for that?" She asks, slightly confused.

"I may have made an appointment yesterday." The Doctor says, smiling down at her. "Surprisingly, the President wants to meet me."

They go to the receptionist desk just outside the Oval office, checking in, then being let in the office. There is an older man standing in the middle of the room, in a suit with a blue tie.

"Hello, Doctor," the President says.

"Hello, as you know I'm the Doctor and this is..." The Doctor begins, but he is cut off.

"Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, brought in on a leaf created by the universe to save the Doctor."

The Doctor and Clara's expressions stiffen. "How do you know that?" The Doctor asks, confused.

"My little associate has told me all about you two." The President says, putting his hands behind his back and walking around the room. "You met her in the Dalek Asylum, she erased all memories they had about you, then she died to save you and your previous companions. Later you met her in Victorian London, where she died and you blamed yourself, you still do. Then you met her in Modern day London where she is a nanny. You've sworn never to let her die again. You swore to find out who she was and why you keep meeting her, well you found out. And now you lie to her every chance you get, to protect her, you say, or maybe to push her away."

"Who are you and why do you know so much about us?" Clara asks, almost in tears.

"Oh, yes, I once met a woman called Professor Song, she once told me a legend about a girl who was born to save the Doctor. She said her name was Clara Oswald and she would be at the Doctor's side for all his life." He says.

Clara begins to get an uneasy feeling, she looks up at the Doctor who seems like everything is normal.

"You know Professor Song?" He asks, smiling. "She's an... old friend of mine."

"Well, she said I just had to meet you both." He says. "Tonight we're having a big gala, you two are invited. It's very important. I will have a gown provided for Clara and a suit for you, Doctor."

"I have to go," she says and runs out of the room, hearing the Doctor coming after her.

"Clara," he says, seeing her go the way back to the TARDIS. He follows her to the tunnels before he catches up to her. "Clara," he says again, putting a hand on her arm and she spins around, eyes bloodshot, nose red, and test stains streaking her cheeks.

"I love you," she says, but then realizing what she said and changing it. "I loved you, I loved every last face you had. But now, I can't deal with this anymore!"

"Deal with what?" He asks.

"The pain," she says. "The pain I feel whenever you put yourself in danger, the pain I feel when you leave me on Earth while you go running around, probably dead and that I'd never see you again. The pain I feel when I remember one of my echoes."

He pulls her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his chest, feeling her hands make tight fists against his shirt.

"Come on, let's go back to the TARDIS and fix you up." The Doctor says, leaning back slightly to look at her. "We have a gala to attend."

* * *

It's almost 8:00 PM now, Clara was sent to a room where there was a rack with gowns hanging on hangers. She picked a red one, with a sweetheart neckline, and thin straps. She picked a pair of black heels and decided to have her hair down. She met the Doctor outside the room where the gala is.

"Wow, Clara, you look beautiful." The Doctor says. "You're not wearing the ring."

"What ring?" She asks, slightly confused. "Oh, yeah, um... guess I forgot."

She links her arm with his and they walk in, taking their seats at a table in the front where their names are. The President, or Harold, which is his name, takes the stage, standing in front of a podium, next to an object that is covered by a sheet.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," he begins. "Tonight we are all here to witness the unveiling of something that will change the world." He takes the sheet off revealing a red Dalek. "This is the future!"

The Doctor and Clara's eyes widen in shock. A laser is shot from it, killing a man in the table behind the Doctor and Clara's, making everyone in the room try to leave, but all the exits are blocked by security.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asks, yelling and standing up, Clara doing the same.

"Please Doctor, you may have regenerated and so have I, but you shouldn't forget the name, Harold Saxon!" He says, smirking down at the Doctor and Clara, seeing the look of pain on her face as she remembers that he killed her in one of her past lives when she tried to save his tenth face.

"Doctor," she says, putting two fingers to her temple and rubbing lightly, wincing in pain. "It hurts,"

He looks down at her, she's obviously in pain, remembering and feeling the pain of when Harold Saxon or the Master killed her because she tried to save the Doctor long ago.

"Clara," he says, not caring for a moment when other Daleks come in saying. "Exterminate!" Just caring about Clara. "Forget everything, just breathe,"

He looks back up at the Master, he climbs on the stage. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"And so are you!" The Master says back, laughing menacingly. "Men, take the Doctor and Clara to the basement. I have some chatting with them to do."

Ten minutes later, they're in a small room. Both the walls and floors made of hard, cold cement, Daleks and guards surrounding them.

"Who is your source?" The Doctor asks angrily. "It can't be River, she's dead."

"You're right," the Master says, shrugging his shoulders. "Never met her, but I have met Clara's fiancé."

Danny walks in the room in a suit, shaking hands with the Master and smirking at the Doctor and Clara.

"Danny," she says through tears.

"Oh, Clara, if only somebody loved you." He says. "You think I loved you? That I would play second fiddle to the Doctor? No, I was working with the Master this whole time. I used you to get closer to the Doctor. You would tell me pieces of stories, sometimes you would be so lost in thought that you wouldn't even know what you were telling me. Where's your ring, Clara? Have you even told him?

"Of course I've told him!" Clara snaps angrily, ignoring the heartbreak and pain from her memories, feeling the Doctor's hand on her wrist, holding her back slightly. "He's my best friend!"

"Best friend or more than friends?" Danny asks. "What you've told me is, in the past, it's been more than friends. Have you even been faithful to me, Clara?"

Clara scoffs, shaking the Doctor's grip from her wrist and crossing her arms under her chest. "And you have?" She asks.

"Men, hold her back," the Master commands, as two strong, big men take one arm each and hold her back as a Dalek wheels closer to the Doctor.

"Say your last goodbye to your precious Doctor." Danny says, looking to Clara, who is just looking at the Doctor, struggling out of the tight grip that's being held on her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No," she says through tears. "Please, no,"

"Run you clever girl, and remember me." He says. "You don't always have to save me. Sometimes, you deserve to live and I deserve to die."

"But this time you don't! Let me go!" She yells, kicking and crying angrily.

The Doctor closes his eyes and waits for the shot to be fired, when it is, it doesn't hit him. He opens his eyes and looks and sees Martha Jones, Mickey Smith and Captain Jack Harkness standing there, destroying every Dalek in sight. But they were too late. The Doctor looks down and sees Clara laying on the ground, suffering from the Dalek shot. He kneels down next to her crying form, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"My Clara," he says, crying himself as he senses Martha kneeling down next to him.

"The Impossible Girl," Martha says, sighing. "I remember her. It's all a blur now, but I remember that face. She worked for the Master, but she ended up saving you. I tried to help her, but it was too late. Her memorable last words, remembered by all who meet her, run you..."

"Run you clever boy and remember." The Doctor finishes, taking Clara's hand and kissing the palm. "My beautiful fragile human, Clara Oswald, the real one not an echo,"

Suddenly, she starts breathing again, and opens her eyes. "I don't have much longer." Clara says weakly. "Martha Jones, the woman who walked the Earth. He always talks about how he wishes he treated you better, sorry we have to meet in such terrible circumstances."

"It's an honor to meet the woman who has saved the Doctor for over a thousand years." Martha responds, beginning to cry as well as the other three men left in the room after the Master and Danny retreated.

"Mickey Smith," Clara says looking past Martha and to Mickey who is trying not to cry. "I remember you, you and that blonde one, Rose Tyler. I did something similar to this for the Doctor."

"Yeah," he says, now really remembering her. "You jumped in front of him when a Dalek tried to kill him."

She looks back at the Doctor. "Remember when I found you on that cloud in Victorian London?"

The Doctor nods his head, not able to say anything because of the tears.

"Don't end up like that again. Please, I beg you, don't." She says. "You were so miserable, but the sight of me lightened your spirits. So, I want you to remember me, save the world in memory of your Impossible Girl. Do that for me, will you?"

He nods his head again.

"I…" That was it, death took over and she died in his arms, looking as beautiful as ever. Not being able to finish her sentence. The Doctor cries even harder as he presses a soft kiss to her now, slowly going cold, lips.

"Will you help us save the world, again?" Martha asks. "For Clara?"

"I will always continue to save the world for Clara." He says, wiping his tears.

And from then on, he saved the world, each time saying it was for his Impossible Girl who died for him so many times. Everyday he misses her, but he knows it was her fate. As for her last words, the Doctor likes to think she meant to say "I love you," but for some reason he can't convince himself to believe it. And now he'll never know.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I keep hearing that Clara is going to die and I keep writing things where she does die!**

**I've been thinking after "Don't Fall In Love" is finished, I would make a continuation of this where the Doctor runs into her echoes, tell me if you think I should continue it, I definitely have a few ideas for that. I can't say all my ideas because it would say too much, just tell me if I should continue this.**


End file.
